guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kormir
It can be assumed that Kormir will be involved in the method for Factions and Prophecies characters to travel to Elona, as she leaves with the Zaishen with the specific purpose of obtaining allies from Tyria and Cantha. --Valentein 21:17, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Kormir seeks players from Cantha. Sought me just a moment ago, probably because I am so legendary. -- Dashface 01:09, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Spoilers? It probably doesn't count as spoilers since you see it in the opening cinematic at the start of the game, but Kormir is seen apparently activating a statue of that guy in the Nightfall opening cinematic (at least during the preview), and they showed it again in the third trailer. Maybe she was just examining it and activated it accidentally, but I think it may be more than coincidental. -- Gordon Ecker 16:22, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :And here's an actual spoiler. Apparently a two slot skillbar is Tyria's version of a red Starfleet uniform tunic. Although, considering certain events in the opening cinematic and the name of a certain quest, rumours of her death may be greatly exaggerated. -- Gordon Ecker 21:46, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yep, apparently she's alive. Also, she seems to have lost her eyes in Gandara, and she's now going mad. -- Gordon Ecker 20:37, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::And she got sucked into the Realm of Torment, where she survived and managed to overcome the madness, and then ... well ... see the spoiler section of the main article. I don't know how we should handle the categorisation vs spoiler warning conflict. And it turns out she did activate the statue accidentally. She also accidentally awaked the Apocrypha, and managed to read the entirety of the text inscribed upon it, which was apparently the cause of her madness. -- Gordon Ecker 07:51, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::::How does the big Spoiler about her affect the Metagame? Anyone have any idea on what her significance be now? If she's an actual Goddess now then C4 will have to be different than the previous 3 campeigns in the 6 Gods of Tyria rather than the 5 Gods of Tyria. Nightfall introduces Abaddon but it's clear in the game that it doesn't change the Statues/Temple of Ages/Zin Ku Corridor Etc. Is she going to be left in the Mists or Realm of Torment or something? :::::It could take a while for the worship of Kormir to spread to other continents. The gods have tended to work behind the scenes after the Exodus. I suspect we'll only see a couple NPCs with names like Priest of Truth or Elonian Missionary in campaign 4 and won't see Kormir shrines until the next time they advance the timeline. -- Gordon Ecker 00:49, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::::::I personally don't like that theory >_< I'd perfer her exsistence be kept under wraps by the other Gods and the whole "Five Old Gods" thing not changed in the next campeigns. Kormir is such a nice gal that I think she'd be OK with hiding herself away somewhere for the sake of the other 5 True Gods... Oh, and I forgot to sign my last comment up there but this is Lu Zon and it's Nov 19, 2006! ::::::::In my opinion, she's at about the same rank as Dhuum and Menzies at this point. Still a deity, but not a True God. So she wouldn't need to be in hiding, or quash worship of her (After all, why would the Goddess of Truth hide her existence? Seems contradictory). In fact, in all likelyhood she's become the personal matron goddess of the Order of the Sunspears, and they in turn become her clergy of sorts. That's personal speculation, but it makes sense. 2 cents! --Valentein Nov 24th, 2006 The notes section should have a spoiler warning. Also that picture is iffy. Should be replaced by the person not the statue. 132.203.83.38 09:32, 11 February 2007 (CST) Kormir's sex? I think she looks like a female, her voice is female, and most NPCs refer to her as 'she'. But some Vabbi Nobles refer to her as 'he'. :I'm at work, so I can't check the manual to see if it says 'Her', but she wears female paragon armor and as you said, her voice is female. Might just be a typo, or like the movie Dogma, where God is referred throughout the movie as 'he' and 'her'. — Gares 08:30, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::It could entirely be that as part of the lore, the Vabbi nobles are oblivious to whatever happens outside their lands, and assume Kormir is a "he". Kessel 10:32, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::Definetly female. Note the ( . Y . ) -- 11:06, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::Though i just went into Vabbi and found that a Vabbian Noble says "Did you know that I knew Kormir before he was a god? He came to one of my parties once." (In the back area of Resplendant Makuun left a ways from the Ampitheatre) Just thought you'd want to know that tidbit 7:42, 28 November 2006 (GMT) ::::Maybe that guy was just trying to impress everyone else. Betcha he'd never met Kormir in his life before... she didn't exactly spend a lot of time in Vabbi. ^_^ --Kit Engel 21:47, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::::Unless I'm mistaken, I'm quite sure that Vabbian nobles have referred to female princesses as "princes." Perhaps they are doing that with Kormir, as well. DancingZombies 17:13, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::::Or, maybe, Kormir is a young boy trapped in a body of a woman... XD seems to me that way Split? Should we split the "Goddess of Truth" part into a separate article? Usually we keep information about the same thing in the same place, but Kormir becoming a goddess is such a major change that these two incarnations may be considered separate beings. Precedence is Vizier Khilbron turning into the Lich Lord. -- 11:06, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Man, I shouldn't have read that. That's one part of the story I actually didn't know about :P But I agree with the split, Kormir the mortal is a separate entity than Kormir, the Goddess of Truth. — Gares 11:38, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::Support, as per Tetris. Kessel 21:36, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::I shouldn't have read that either but hey the Spoiler warning was there. Anyway Kormir should be split from Kormir goddess. So... SUPPORT...--Edo Dodo 12:05, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::::/agree. --Karlos 12:50, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::::More support here. (In other words, yes, I'm also too lazy to do it.) — 130.58 (talk) 06:11, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::Additionally the redirect to this page from searching "Goddess of Truth" is a spoiler without warning, players can see a statue to the goddess in Chandry of Secrets, if they search here they get spoiled withoug warning. Alright, I copied the relevant sections to the two pages and removed the split notice, since there is a consensus here. Goddess page still doesn't have any images, though. Kessel 21:47, 24 November 2006 (CST) Secondary Warrior? During the Quest Signs and Portents You find Kormir in Zehlon Reach at the end, near the entrance to Jokanur Diggings. This is not noted here, btw. When I found her she was holding a shield with the Crude Shield skin, this skin in all forms is strictly a Warrior Requirement shield. Should this be counted towards her secondary being Warrior?Just Frag Me 17:32, 11 December 2006 (CST) During the Jokanu Diggings Mission she is holding a Shield Of The Wing.Just Frag Me every time you see her she weilds a diffrent shield and spear. Kormir blind and annoying Is it me, or is she completely useless and just ends up body blocking you when you are fighting Abaddon? Ive found my henchmen and party members stuck multiple times because kormir decides to stand in a palce where the people cant move and she just stands there like a retard and block the way, causing torment claws to spawn all the time. Okay fine shes blind, then have her stand by the bridge or something, if she isnt gonna sit there and chant, cuz i know she's not mute, then get her away from me!!! The only person I've ever seen more annoying than Kormir is Togo. But the difference here is that we get to see Togo die, whereas Kormir ascends to a job that the players obviously earned (and not her). While I see no way to make every player to beat Elona a god, they could have perhaps given Kormir a more active role in the defeat of Abaddon. Price Rurik had his suicidal tendencies, but he wasn't all that bad and he's dead too. Could they perhaps introduce a useful primary NPC in Chapter 4? Arkhar 18:06, 6 March 2007 (CST) :You know I agree with you. I don't quite get why Kormir gets to become a God, when she does mostly nothing for the entire game (fine, she helps on a few missions, but most of the time we are rescuing/chasing/on a mission for her) Wasn't she also the one who started this whole chain of events to set Abaddon free? According to the game, she dug up those ruins in Istan, before Varesh had anything to do with them. Somehow, it really doesn't make sense. And, yes, she does seem to get in my way quite a bit. -Milcho 13:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hey um im just noting but um y exactly does she get 2 become a goddess when we spend half of nightfall rescuing her, paying for her mistakes, have to fix her mistakes, i.e, Nightfall (gate of pain) and yet the players are only referred to as "her allies" WTH! Add spoiler tags PLEASE Wow this discussion page needs spoiler tags concerning the endings of Factions and Prophecies, as well as the Nightfall one already here. This page gives certain info about the turning of one person, and the death of another Elbereth 17:59, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :There already is one? I see one above, just under the heading Spoilers? --Kale Ironfist 18:19, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Kormir's Future Role? I was talking to some of the Mad Souls (and such) in Nightfallen Jahai near the treasure, and I noticed something interesting. While they tended to give the typical "hurrah" speeches that most NPCs in the game give after you defeat Abbadon, one gave a rather interesting comment: "A new god is born! A god that will destroy the others and bring about the end of the world! The cycle begins anew!" Perhaps Eye of the North will focus on a war between the 5 true gods and the Goddess of Truth? Perhaps there only really is enough room for the 5 true gods, and the 6th is always corrupted by the power eventually? --Mystisteel 21:47, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Well if it does turn out that way she'll be easy to kill anyways since she's blind. Napalm Flame 14:48, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::He's behind you! — Skuld 14:49, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::hmm...interesting. I'm guessing that by cycle he was referring to Abaddon attempting to destroy the other gods, but it isn't like Anet to repeat itself. Chances are this won't happen in our characters Guild Wars lifetime, so we probably won't get to see this. But just think, in GW2, it is meant to be in the far future. Maybe in the future of Tyria, maybe the world is in some kind of civil war, which would explain the new races; Humans are no longer dominant on Tyria. There is also going to be a World PvP which will take place in the Mists, so maybe the gods, like the races, are also in civil war. Probably not over something like dominance cuz they already know the stupidity of that, but maybe it is like some kind of fight over Kormir's role in Tyria. I doubt that Kormir would intentionally cause the end of the world or the destruction of the other gods, judging by her current character. Or, maybe it was simply a mistake on Anet's part and that text was meant for before Abaddon is vanquished. Of course this would still mean that the above is true, but that would also mean that there may have been previous gods set out to destroy the world. Dhuum, Menzies, it could have been referring to either of these or more. We still don't know how the gods themselves came into being, or even if the 5 true are even the first. I often find that trial and error is a better process, and maybe the gods think the same way. Just speculation. I really think to much. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 17:40, 4 June 2007 (CDT) I have several interesting points. 1, GW2 it says the races r fighting but UNITED against a as of yet unnamed menace. Kormir? also, they have MAD soul in their name for a reason. Chris of Krtya 1:37 CDT I also just remembered, maybe the "new god" is the great destroyer. For all we no he was a common myth and maybe 1 of the stone summit (provided there r any left)created him or in some story line became him, as revenge and teh deldrimor just mistook him 4 the great destroyer. IT would also make sense because when do the 5 gods ever talk about him, even abaddom (far as we know) left him out of his plan. Just thinkin outloud. - Chris of Krtya 1:40 CDT July 09 2007 All those are ok ideas, but your forgetting: Kormir is good. goooooood. say it with me; not bad -- good! she wouldn't kill all the gods nor would they try to kill her. i personally doubt all of these theories as to her fighting the gods and what not.--Daniel Rendat 03:11, 2 November 2007 (UTC) abaddon was once good too... What you guys are failing to factor in is that that ghost's statement is cynical. He believes the Kormir will be corrupted like Abaddon was. This may or may not come to fruition -- the ghost is just making a cynical prediction, at best. 150.135.23.40 01:22, 13 March 2008 (UTC) And what everyone failed to forget is that Kormir STAYED in the torment "Kormir, how brave of you to come to the Torment. How Mad for you to stay with us." Or something along those lines is said by most of the ghosts. After staying the the torment with all those ghosts, and demons, and rip offs of Halo 2 and 3 (gate of pain *cough* gate of pain *cough, cough*)I'd go pretty fucking crazy too =P 02:52, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I doubt Gate of Pain is a ripoff from Halo, actually. Every town is a "Gate" of some sorts, and they already have Secrets, Madness, Abaddon amongst others... Pain isn't an uncommon phrase, you know. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Redeemed Realm i was poking around online when i found some1 mention kormir's new home as a goddess is the Redeemed Realm, care to tell me where/wut this is? as well as where we found out about it?Akbaroth 20:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) in the realm of torment, she managed to purify a small portion of it. 02:53, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :the realm of torment is a part of the underworld, i find it hard to believe grenth would have given it up to her. and i'd still like to know where this was announced.Akbaroth 05:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC)